clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KingH10/New Game!
I am making a loose parody of Super Mario Galaxy (SMG) and SMG2, called KingH11 vs. MMK. Here's what I've done so far: Story Amgirl, in Club Penguin, sends a letter to KingH11, in Capital Emperor City, asking him to come to CP for a while to help her with a new island for Boptropica. When he gets there, Alex12345a teleports him and Amgirl to their HQ. Then, someone with MMK uniform and a capriote hood rushes in, and throws a teleporter bomb at KingH11, which teleports him back to Emperorlands. KingH11 must travel through Antarctica on a personalized bus and fight for his mum. Once KingH11 earns his first Power Coin, he gets his bus, and puts the Power Coin in the power slot, then he goes into the bus, and stumbles over a sword handle, and then pulls it out, revealing a shiny, sharp sword. Then, he starts up the bus and goes to the next level. As he collects Power Coins, more and more characters join the bus. Once KingH11 has earned 26 Power Coins and has beat the World 6 mission "KingH11 vs. F, MF, P, H and CENK" he unlocks the final boss. If KingH11 has not collected all 36 Power Coins after he finished the final boss, the game will send a message to the Vii Message Board, saying that they have to finish the game and get more medals and Power Coins. Items * Power Coins * Super Power Coins * KingH11's Sword. Worlds * World 1: Emperorlands/Starting the Challenge * World 2: Club Penguin/Racin’ through Antarctica! * World 3: Antarctic Peninsula/Halfway there! * World 4: Viking Empire/Be careful! * World 5: Trans-Antartcica/Almost there! * World 6: Polar District/Amgirl in your Sights! World 1 * Ice Burrows ** Digging through the Ice Burrows ** Sliding to the Top (Hidden) ** KingH11 vs. Fans (BOSS BATTLE!) * Capital Emperor City ** Can you beat the crowd? ** The Secret Sewer Slide (Hidden) ** Alex’s Slide Race (BOSS BATTLE!) World 2 * Town ** Dancin’ your Flippers off ** Running past the Blue Team (Hidden) ** KingH11 vs. Mega Fans (BOSS BATTLE!) * Dock ** The Boating Challenge ** Red’s Challenge (Hidden) ** Alex’s Running Race (BOSS BATTLE!) World 3 * Shiverpool ** Surfin’ the waves ** The Long Jumper’s Challenge (Hidden) ** KingH11 vs. Praisers (BOSS BATTLE!) * EmotiVille ** Choosing a favourite sport ** The Blue Team’s Revenge! (Hidden) ** Alex’s Long Jump (BOSS BATTLE!) World 4 * Las Puffles ** Coin you do it? ** Poker Face’s Challenge (Hidden) ** KingH11 vs. Hailers (BOSS BATTLE!) * Frostize ** Sailing the Canals ** Poker Face Returns (Hidden) ** Alex Poker Challenge (BOSS BATTLE!) World 5 * Pingko ** Escape the Ditto! ** How’d we get here? (Hidden) ** KingH11 vs. Close Encounters of the Nerd Kind! (BOSS BATTLE!) * Trans-Antarctican Mountains ** Choosing the right Village ** Speedin’ down the slopes ** Alex’s Snowboard Challenge World 6 * Blizzardville ** Exploring the Dome ** Fading Maze (Hidden) ** KingH11 vs. F, MF, P, H, and CENK. (BOSS BATTLE!) * South Pole City ** Finding Amgirl ** SPC’s Sewer Maze (Hidden) ** Alex’s Ultimate Challenge (FINAL BOSS!) Anyone have any ideas, questions, queries? Put them in the comments! KingH10 ;^) She said please! I have to help her now! My Blogs! Play KingH10's Favourite Online Game! 22:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts